The present invention relates to a call programming apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a call programming apparatus and method that allows subscribers to program a schedule of how their incoming calls should be routed based upon each subscriber""s programmed profile.
People are more on the go now than ever before. Because of this, telecommunication needs have become more complicated than merely routing one incoming call to one number. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,037 (Fuller et al.) discloses a method of call handling that includes remote programmable call forwarding which allows a user to set up a weekly schedule feature that allows calls to be routed depending on the day of the week and the time the call was made. Also disclosed is an override feature where the user can override the weekly schedule should his or her schedule deviate from the programmed sequence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,111 (Slusky) discloses a sequential call routing telecommunication system that allows a caller who is trying to reach a called subscriber to be routed to each of a sequence of telephone numbers specified by the subscriber. The subscriber can indicate call forwarding numbers and can designate the date and/or time during which call forwarding to any particular one of the call forwarding telephone numbers is to be effective.
While these known systems provide increased flexibility, with today""s on-the-go society, even more flexibility is desirable.
It is thus desirable to provide a call routing apparatus and method that affords the subscriber great flexibility in determining how incoming calls should be routed. It is also desirable to provide a flexible call routing scheme that is easy to implement and modify.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a method routing incoming telephone calls The method includes the steps of:
(a) coupling an incoming call directed to a subscriber to a platform;
(b) determining if a sequential search feature is active;
(c) in response to step (b), if the sequential search feature is active, directing the incoming call to a first number on the subscriber""s sequential list stored on the platform and, if there is no answer at the first number directing the incoming call to a second number of the subscriber""s sequential list;
(d) in response to step (b), if it is determined that the sequential search feature is not active, determining if a simultaneous search feature is active;
(e) in response to step (d), if it is determined that the simultaneous search feature is active, directing the incoming call to all numbers on the subscriber""s simultaneous list stored on the platform;
(f) determining if a programmed schedule feature is active; and
(g) in response to step (f), if the programmed schedule feature is active, directing an incoming call according to the programmed schedule.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a method for routing incoming telephone calls. The method includes the steps of:
(a) coupling a call directed to a first telephone station to a service node, said call being initiated by a caller at a second telephone station;
(b) retrieving a subscriber""s profile associated with the first telephone station at the service node in response to step (a) wherein the subscriber""s profile indicates which routing options have been selected by the subscriber;
(c) routing the call of step (a) in accordance with the subscriber""s profile by:
(i) determining if a sequential search feature is active;
(ii) in response to step (i), if the sequential search feature is active, directing the incoming call to a first number on the subscriber""s sequential list, and if there is no answer at the first number, directing the incoming call to a second number on the subscriber""s sequential list;
(iii) in response to step (i), if it is determined that the sequential search feature is not active, determining if a simultaneous search feature is active;
(iv) in response to step (iii), if it is determined that the simultaneous search feature is active, directing the incoming call to all numbers on the subscriber""s simultaneous list;
(v) determining if a programmed schedule feature is active; and
(vi) in response to step (v), if the programmed schedule feature is active, directing an incoming call according to the programmed schedule.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a method of programming call routing options. The method includes the steps of
(a) coupling an incoming call from a subscriber to a service node;
(b) generating a series of queries to the subscriber in response to the incoming call of step (a) wherein the series of queries includes:
(i) whether a sequential search list should be created and, if so, what telephone numbers should be included on the sequential search list;
(ii) whether a simultaneous search list should be created and, if so, what telephone numbers should be included on the simultaneous search list;
(iii) whether a programmed schedule list should be created and, if so, what telephone numbers should incoming calls be directed based upon the day of the week and time the incoming call is received; and
(c) generating a subscriber profile in response to the subscriber""s responses to the series of queries generated in step (b).
According to a fourth aspect of the invention there is provided a call routing apparatus for routing incoming telephone calls. The apparatus includes:
a memory for storing a profile for each subscriber wherein each profile indicates the routing options selected by the subscriber associated with the profile;
a platform for receiving an incoming telephone call from a calling party;
a processor located on the platform programmed to route incoming telephone calls according to the following steps:
(a) determining if a sequential search feature is active;
(b) in response to step (a), if the sequential search feature is active, directing an incoming call to a first number on the subscriber""s sequential list and, if there is no answer at the first number, directing the incoming call to a second number on the subscriber""s sequential list;
(c) in response to step (a), if it is determined that the sequential search feature is not active, determining if a simultaneous search feature is active;
(d) in response to step (c), if it is determined that the simultaneous search feature is active, directing the incoming call to all numbers on the subscriber""s simultaneous list;
(e) determining if the subscriber has selected a programmed schedule feature; and
(f) in response to step (e), if the programmed schedule feature is active, directing an incoming call according to the programmed schedule.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for programming call routing options. The apparatus includes:
a platform for receiving an incoming call from a subscriber
a processor located on the platform programmed to generate the following queries:
(i) whether a sequential search list should be created and, if so, what telephone numbers should be included on the sequential search list;
(ii) whether a simultaneous search list should be created, and if so, what telephone numbers should be included on the simultaneous search list;
(iii) whether a programmed schedule list should be created and, if so, what telephone numbers should incoming calls be directed based upon the day of the week and time the incoming call is received; and
generating a subscriber profile in response to the subscriber""s responses to the series of queries generated in steps (i-iii);
a database storing a subscriber profile